Nada Que Perder
by Shinxey
Summary: Sora es una mujer exitosa,con una carrera en ascenso…Una 'adicción sana' por los hombres, y una suerte pésima en el amor.Taichi,el nuevo y ardiente empleado con quien inevitablemente se relaciona:Será otro mas de sus fracasos o el hombre que tanto desea?
1. Señorita Independiente

**Sumario:** Sora es una joven exitosa, laboralmente; poseedora de una belleza envidiable y un ejemplo en los dos sentidos para las mujeres de Tokio. Cualquiera podría afirmar que no le hace falta nada…Pero lo extraño, incluso para ella, es que su vida amorosa cae en picada constantemente. Tantos hombres habían pasado por su vida, pero ninguno se quedaba. Decaída, pero decidida, se promete a si misma no caer en falsas promesas, superar su adicción, y no mas supuesto amor... Pero llega un chico nuevo a trabajar, tan ambicioso como ella, y exactamente su prototipo de hombre… Al final, ¿Qué podrá mas… su reciente orgullo feminista, y mantener su dignidad… o su terrible pero siempre placentera adicción?

* * *

Cuando la madre naturaleza tenia ánimos, hacia de un día caluroso, uno esplendido y equilibrado, con una brisa refrescante, haciendo brillar mas los edificios, como invitando a caminar por las congestionadas aceras.

Sora pudo notarlo al abrir su balcón, y aspiró el aire que le estaban ofreciendo, como un consuelo. Y de todos modos, tenia que caminar. Que suerte que para ella hubiera días así…

Por que las noches eran las malas.

Hacia no más de doce horas que su vuelo había aterrizado, además tenía solo dos horas para arreglarse e ir a trabajar, y su sala estaba llena de maletas aun cargadas. Pero, curiosamente, era lo que menos le importaba. El hecho de que tenia trabajo por delante no le desanimaba, ni mucho menos era una molestia. Molestia quedarse en su departamento, evocando malos recuerdos…Y sola.

Continuando, muchas de sus noches eran de fiesta, alcohol y sexo. Y merecía esos placeres por su apretada agenda de trabajo. Pero aun aunque en verdad no quisiera, era débil; no podía decir que no a una de esas fiestas, o a un trago…O a un hombre. Una cosa llevaba a otra… pero siempre terminaban igual…

Mordió su labio inferior con resignación. Era adicta a ellos, no era ningún pecado, la mayoría de las mujeres lo hace. Y por ello se quebraba la cabeza pensando que hacia mal al estar con ellos. Sus relaciones no duraban, eso lo sabia desde que supo para que estaban hechos el hombre y la mujer realmente, y hacia unas noches lo había comprobado de nuevo, y de la peor manera. Era soltera una vez más. Pero, ¿por qué?

Estaba casi segura de que aquel seria el hombre de su vida. Igual que la última vez, y antes de esa… era horroroso, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, antes que se sepa por alguien que no fuera ella. ¿Para que más humillación?

Era demasiado impactante, incluso para ella, lo dependiente que era de ellos. Se sentía muerta por dentro sin un hombre a su lado. No podía hacer nada.

Además, en tiempos como esos, su departamento era triste. Miró tras de si, hacia su recibidor. Sin las cosas de su ex-querido Takashi estaba todo mas vacío. Volteó de nuevo hacia fuera, y suspiró melancólica. Era mejor irse ya al trabajo, era vital distraerse en ese momento.

* * *

Yolei llegaba a la torre de Tokyo Corp. con su bebida energética en mano, y su espejo en la otra. Es que jamás se levantaba a tiempo como para dedicarle el 100% a su rostro desmaquillado, y era una acción que hacia desde el taxi. Pero, por muy despistada que fuera, le gustaba cumplir con su trabajo, llegar a tiempo, y todas las cosas que su adultez acarrea. Nada debilitaba su humor.

Mientras chocaba constantemente con la gente, derramando algo de su bebida, se percato de cierta y conocida cabellera pelirroja. No perdía de vista a Sora que le llevaba la delantera solo unos pasos, y caminó más rápido aun de lo que la gente le permitía. Tuvo que esquivar toda una avalancha de personas, pero al fin llegó hasta donde su superior, y le saludó con la energía que le proporcionó su Monster.

-Hola, amiga –llegando a su lado y abrazándola. Sora sonrió algo sorprendida. -¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Antes que nada, Sora se permitió dejar salir un poco de su alegría. –Perfecto, ya tenemos hermandad cercana a Kenzo –Contó entusiasmada.

-¡Vaya perfección! –exclamó la muchacha. –es una lastima que no la estés disfrutando al cien por ciento, por que ese no es el entusiasmo para dar tal noticia. –Atinó a decir. Sora la miró, haciéndose descubierta. -¿Qué ocurre?

Casi como de costumbre, emitió antes de hablar un sonoro suspiro, que le decía mucho a la peli-lila.

-Takashi… -comenzó, y Yolei ya se hacia con seguridad una idea muy conocida y un tanto trillada por la costumbre. Sora parecía tener dificultad para decirlo. –Terminó conmigo… por teléfono… ¿puedes creerlo? Jamás accedió a que habláramos en alguna otra parte, pero en persona.

El asunto merecía el drama de sus lágrimas, que de repente inundaron sus ojos… Para ella. Yolei cambiaba su mueca de extrañada, por una de comprensión, pero a pesar del tiempo de amistad, la joven no tenia idea de que decir para consolarla. Nunca.

-De hecho, llamó varias veces en tu tiempo de ausencia; insistía en suspender el proyecto que ambas compañías teníamos –comentaba Yolei mas analítica, pero para ella misma. -¿Qué tanto le hiciste como para que quisiera hacer eso?

Sora no se contuvo en explotar literalmente sobre el hombro de la otra chica, sin importar las miradas que la demás gente les lanzaba. Yolei, reprendiéndose ella misma, la abrazaba con lo que podía dar de consuelo.

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó preocupada, llevándose el envase del café vacío para tirarlo.

-Un poco, pero nada que el trabajo no arregle. Puedes retirarte, Yolei.

-Bien, cualquier cosa sólo avísame.

-Gracias, lo haré.

-Y deja de pensar en ese idiota, al menos no estás muerta.

Sora asentía con una sonrisa algo falsa. La más joven salía de la oficina de su superior, sintiendo que la dejaba mas serena.

Entonces, al escuchar la puerta cerrándose, la pelirroja se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventanilla de su misma puerta a verificarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, más específicamente Yolei. Cuando regresó a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número, de memoria seguramente, ya que tecleaba perfectamente.

-Oh, Sora, olvide que…

Tan rápido como si el artefacto que tenia en la mano le quemara, Sora lo dejó en su lugar. Sonreía nerviosa y tan solo esperaba a que Yolei hablara.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

-Eso

-Llamaba a un cliente.

-No, no eso –aclaró la peli-lila, y en ese momento se dio cuenta del intento frustrado de su jefa. -¿Intentaste llamarlo?

-¿A Takashi? ¡No!, te dije que a un cliente.

-No, es mentira. Déjame ver… -y se acercó peligrosamente al teléfono de la oficina, Sora se lo impedía, ocultando la pantalla del identificador con sus manos.

-Yolei, te lo advierto, no confías en mí y esto no va a funcionar…

-¡Deja de hablarme como a tus ex!

No tardó mucho en lograr ver claramente que el número recientemente marcado era uno que ella, sin pretenderlo, se había grabado en la cabeza. -¿Por qué lo haces?

Sora mordía su dedo índice, como una niña pequeña regañada. –No mal entiendas; sólo olvidó una de sus… ¡camisas!, y no quiero nada de él en mi casa.

Yolei observaba incrédula. -¿Te parece que te creo? –La pelirroja bajó su cabeza. –Sora, mas que tu asistente soy tu amiga, y como amiga debo decirte que lo que haces esta mal.

-Es que –admitió- tal vez quiera volver si lo hablamos.

-Sora- llamó la joven con tono desesperado, juntando las manos en su cara. –Si el quisiera volver contigo, ¿no crees que ya hubiera tomado alguna iniciativa?

-Pero acabo de llegar, sólo necesita tiempo para…

-No, no necesita ya nada de ti. –Cuando le dijo eso, pareciera que a Sora le acababa de caer un balde de agua fría. –Sólo…olvídalo.

La mayor resopló, ahora mas calmada. Si había podido varias veces con situaciones como esas, podría con esta.

-¿Sabes? Creo en verdad, que si esto me sucede la próxima vez, voy a colapsar.

-No, Sora –calmó Yolei. –No inicies ya una relación con esas expectativas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprender de esta experiencia, y mejorar tus ideas para que no te vuelva a pasar. Es decir, nadie es tan desafortunado.

-¿Hablas enserio? Sólo mírame.

-Ya, bueno… nada que no tenga arreglo, te lo aseguro.

Sora rió un poco triste. –Que interesante que tu seas menor que yo, y me aconsejes como toda una experta. Soy peor de lo que creía –y se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez.

-Oye, no puedo estar animándote todo el día. Eres casi la dueña de esta empresa, no creo que hayas necesitado nada de un hombre para llegar a donde estas ahora. –Yolei se aplaudía internamente por decir algo con tal sentido, y aun más cuando vio que Sora reflexionaba al respecto. Y por ello no paro ahí…-¿O tal vez me equivoco? Dependes tanto de ellos, que podrías pasar por una de esas perras que se acuestan con todos. Tiene mucho sentido, viéndote triunfar de esta manera.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con tal sorpresa y tal insinuación, que parecía estar a punto de estallar. -¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes que yo puedo echarte de mi oficina, o mejor aun, de MI departamento?

-No, no puedes. La verdad es que me necesitas; creo que sin mi, tu ya estarías detrás de alguien casado, lo mas bajo que una mujer puede caer.

-No sigas, o te quitaré tu bono navideño.

-No seguiré, si me demuestras que puedes sin ellos, en verdad.

-Pues adivina, no tengo que hacerlo, soy superior a ti, y por tanto no tengo siquiera que escucharte.

-Déjame decirte algo: yo bien podría renunciar y en una semana ya me pedirías que volviera.

-Aunque ese fuera el caso –empezó Sora- no puedes renunciar, sabes que tienes que pagar tus estudios, y ya estas mas que acomodada, eso seria una estupidez de tu parte.

-Me arriesgaría a eso, para que sepas de lo que te estas perdiendo al tomarte tus relaciones tan enserio, por que te apuesto a que ni siquiera los amas tanto como dices, mas bien los necesitas.

-Escucha, mejor dejemos esto, o ambas haremos algo que no queremos hacer…

-¿Cómo no tener nada de sexo en al menos un mes?

Todo en la mente de la bonita pelirroja se armó. Miró a Yolei tan suspicazmente que la segunda se sorprendió. -¿De eso se trata todo? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de abstenerme de algo tan superfluo como el sexo?

Ya la tenía. –No lo creo, estoy segura.

-¿A que quieres llegar?

-A los términos, amiga mía –después de una sonrisa de supremacía, Yolei comenzó a explicar. –Me prometerás… No, me jurarás que no tendrás ningún tipo de relación carnal o "sentimental" –enfatizó lo ultimo con un tono chillón. –, con un hombre, como dije, al menos en un mes. Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, al contrario.

La mayor analizaba en lo que se estaba metiendo. Era prácticamente su debilidad, ¿seria capaz? Bueno, no era por nada, pero estaba a muy poco de manejar todo un imperio, y no podía ganar nada mas valioso de lo que ya estaba a su alcance. Y era solo un mes.

-Es un trato.

-¡Era todo lo que quería…!

-Pero –interrumpió. –No solo yo tengo que sacrificarme. –Yolei palideció – Si me veré privada de los placeres que mencionamos, al menos tú tendrás que seguir mi dieta. Nada de placeres gastronómicos en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Absolutamente nada de golosinas o lo que se les parezca, y sabes que no tengo inconveniente en vigilar lo que pides en tus horas de trabajo, y por qué no, también en tu propia casa.

La simpática joven pretendía aparentar que eso no hacia mayor importancia, aunque una vida sin dulces sabores en ella, no era su tipo de ideal. –D-de acuerdo, no será difícil.

Para Sora no era nada imperceptible su pesar. –Tranquila, prometo que te gustará, o bueno… te acostumbrarás y verás que no es la gran cosa.

-Curioso; pensaba decirte exactamente lo mismo –Opinó Yolei con gracioso rencor también en sus ojos. Sora se sentía retada.

El tiempo corría en sus miradas, que no se despegaban una de la otra. Pero ahora ya no era un reto, era una suplica. Una manera de comunicarse sin palabras de que estaban a poco de arrepentirse, por que a decir verdad, era algo infantil. Ambas lo sabían.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si…?

El sonido del altavoz y la voz del Sr. Kinomoto les hizo abrazarse más a su dignidad, pero al fin y al cabo, ninguna convencida.

-Dígame, Sr. Kinomoto –contestó Sora presionando el artículo.

-Tenemos una junta en 20 minutos. Espero que hayas traído tus creaciones contigo todo el tiempo por que las necesitamos.

-¿20 minutos? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso nada?

-Tampoco lo sabíamos, estas personas tienen mucha prisa. Te veremos en el piso 24. Date prisa.

La mayor soltó el botón con desprecio. Ella tenia que seguir varios rituales antes de dar a conocer sus ideas en presentaciones calculadas a la perfección, y esta no lo era ni remotamente.

Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás como diva, igual que solía hacer. -A trabajar, Yolei. Parece que ahora improvisaremos…

* * *

El elegante despacho que hacia escasos minutos albergaba ahí a todo tipo de gente importante, se vaciaba lentamente. Sujetos ajustando sus corbatas con alivio, otros más aun siguiendo la conversación fuera de la oficina, y en esta se encontraba Sora, con el entusiasmo a flor de piel, al parecer sellando un trato.

-Su creatividad es perfecta. Es sofisticada, elegante, pero también muestra el lado jovial que toda mujer después de los treinta desea sentir. De hecho, usted viste destacadamente como para tratarse de un simple día en la oficina –Halagó una mujer rubia notablemente mayor, con un acento francés en el inglés que estaba hablando.

La pelirroja procesaba aquello lentamente, puesto que su dominio del idioma no era del todo perfecto. –Muchas gracias, es todo un honor el hecho de que usted me diga eso. Será gratificante trabajar en este proyecto –expresó en ese idioma.

-Oui. Nos veremos en dos semanas para concretar el asunto.

Después de estrechar sus manos, ambas damas se retiraron por sus lados. Yolei esperaba a Sora a una distancia prudente.

-Tu inglés es pésimo.

-¡Cállate! ¿No escuchaste el de esa mujer?

-Al menos ella esta a la altura. –discutía mientras ambas se disponían a bajar.

-No importa, ya tenemos la mina de oro conectada con la empresa. De aquí en delante, todo será mucho mejor de lo que ya es –comentó Sora bastante complacida.

-Uy, parece que alguien ya olvido a cierto tipo –dijo Yolei satisfecha, presionando el botón del elevador.

-¿Ese? Te dije que nada que el trabajo no pueda arreglar. –recordó Sora con una seguridad innegable, que Yolei notó poniéndose mas contenta. –Incluso nuestra pequeña apuesta se me hace más sencilla, terminé de digerirla.

-Bien por ti.

-Ahora solo me interesa irme a dormir. Junta tras junta… espero no desgastarme.

-Yo antes quiero cenar…

Sora miró de reojo a su joven asistente. –Tengo el tiempo suficiente para acompañarte.

La más joven volvió a la terrible realidad. –Bueno, olvídalo.

-Creo que me hallaré tiempo para ir a limpiar tu casa… Disculpa, tu cocina.

-No hay problema, de veras; yo puedo cumplir mi palabra por mi misma.

Sora la enfrentó. -¿Por qué hablas en doble sentido? No has visto mi poder de perseverancia, no me juzgues antes de tiempo.

Yolei suspiró. –Supongo que tienes razón, pero no es personal; se me hace muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que eres una soltera feliz.

-Descuida. Supongo que la culpa es mía por imponerte tanto tiempo a mis noviazgos, pero como dije, tú no te preocupes, que eso ya esta cambiando. Puedo sentirlo.

La peli-lila la veía por primera vez como un ejemplo. –Me encanta esa actitud. Al escucharte también siento que los pastelillos ya salen de mi cabeza.

-Lo que yo espero es que salgan de tus caderas, querida… -mencionó Sora para si misma. Yolei se molestó ligeramente y reprobaba a su superior con la mirada, y tanteaba sus caderas un poco contrariada.

Ambas salían del elevador al lobby. Los tacones de ambas mujeres resonaban contra el suelo, llamando la atención de los que parecían esperarlas.

La conocida pelirroja levantó más su mirada escaneando el lugar, como si lo presintiera. Encontró un par de personas conocidas, a Hibiki, la recepcionista; a un superior y con él a alguien que jamás había visto en su vida. Pero deseando haberlo conocido.

Su receptor biológico ya lo estudiaba con toda la información que su vista le entregaba. Era alto sin duda, con una piel de fuego que en ese momento le hubiera encantado degustar; un rostro de modelo de revista y cabello peculiar, que incluso lo hacia mas irresistible, y la lista seguía. Entonces despertó de su encanto. Sino hubiera hecho esa estúpida apuesta hace unas horas, ya estaría en la cama con él.

Entonces él la miró un instante, antes de que el superior de Sora la señalara y ambos se dirigieran directo a ella.

La pelirroja entendió, y veía todo como en cámara lenta. Sentía que se desmayaría a medida que se le acercaba. Para Yolei, todo había pasado desapercibido hasta que vio a los dos hombres aproximarse. Y sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Sora con tan solo ver a aquel moreno. Es decir, el jefe de Sora no era tan agraciado como para poner así a su amiga, pero el otro… incluso a ella. Le dio un codazo discreto para aterrizar en el lobby de nuevo.

Sora frunció los labios y bajó la mirada. Después, cuando vio los zapatos finos de su superior, alzo la vista con una seguridad laboral que tenia, pretendiendo no mirarlo a _él._

-Aquí esta nuestra prospecta más prometedora. – advirtió el hombre que llegaba al lado de Sora para tomar su brazo delicadamente.

La pelirroja no sentía nada parecido a un sonrojo por tal halago, mas bien estaba fría. Pero trató de sonreír en todo momento.

-Esta mujer esta llevando mi empresa más alto de lo que había pretendido, debo reconocer –volvió el hombre mayor al ataque. Por alguna razón, Sora apretaba disimuladamente sus piernas.

El moreno asentía a cada información dada, con interés. No había dicho aun ni una palabra y la joven pelirroja sufría interiormente un "malestar". Después el susodicho sonrió, y la verdad es que la futura empresaria se sintió derretir, más el calor que ya se acumulaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo… _Ese maldito trato._

-Pero bueno, eso ya lo veras por ti mismo, muchacho. –Terminó Kutaru. Miró a Sora después, sin percatarse del torbellino que la invadía, por suerte. –Sora, quiero presentarte a Yagami Taichi, la prueba viviente del trato que tenemos con Paris Renouvellement. Yagami, ella es Sora Takenouchi, de las mas destacadas de la corporación.

-Un placer, en verdad. Me han hablado mucho de ti. –Sora aceptaba su mano como lo más normal del mundo, aunque en ese momento fuera tan complicado. Su voz era tan sexy, tan varonil, que ella misma cedería a lo que le pidiera. Taichi había vuelto a sonreír, pero esta vez directamente a ella. Esta devolvía todos los gestos algo temblorosos, ya no importaba que se notara que estaba algo acalorada; ese hombre tenía que ser suyo, como sea.

-Estoy segura de que puedo decir lo mismo. –Casi no pudo evitar el tono sensual, del que apenas y los caballeros pudieron notar. Yolei definitivamente lo hizo, y con sumo cuidado, avanzó unos centímetros de modo que pudiera quedar a la vista de la pelirroja de nuevo.

Sora le prestó atención unos segundos muertos. Podía leer en el gesto de su amiga que le decía que no podría con eso, y lo demostraba muy segura de si. El reto la excitaba más, pero no tenia ahora tanta fortaleza con la que empezó su día laboral. Y todo se tornaba en su contra.

Si, era una señal perfecta de que estaba lista para ponerse a prueba, demostrar que podía con absolutamente todo lo que le viniera encima y cuan control tenia…

Lastima que seria tan difícil…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Matando el tiempo con otro proyectillo ^^. Y como no se me ocurre nada que decir, voy a seguir con otro en mente XD**

**Bye bye**

**-_Me regalan un comentario?-_  
**


	2. Intocable

Era una pesadilla tener que lidiar con que el hombre más candente del mundo estaba a solo tres cuartos de ella, pero había sido tan estúpida como para prometerse, o más bien, comprometerse con Yolei. Comenzaba a pensar que si había alguien allá arriba, seguramente la odiaba. Es que no le costaba nada al destino haber pospuesto esa inverosímil promesa al menos para darle tiempo a Taichi para vestirse y salir de su departamento, tan solo para quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué sabes de Taichi?

Yolei la miró de reojo, a ella no la engañaba. –No mucho.

-¿Es Francés?

-No, sólo trabajó allá unos años.

Sora no pudo evitar divagar al anexar la palabra "Francia". La tierra del Amor le sonaba de lo más cautivador; ya estaba cansada de japoneses fríos que no la llenaban. Taichi era perfecto a sus ojos… y Francés. Era como si el destino al fin cumpliera su fantasía de hombre ideal, lo pusiera frente a ella y a la vez no lo dejara siquiera tocarlo… Si tuviera el poder haría correr más rápido al tiempo, todo con tal que el mes terminara, y se diera las libertades de las que se vio privada por; según ella, un error. Lo demás importaba un comino… en cuanto ese mes acabara seria libre. Libre de ir a Francia a dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que se arremolinaba en su interior por culpa de un completo desconocido que hacia estragos en ella con tan sólo mirarle, e imaginarlo en sus brazos…

-Sora, ya deja de pensar en él –le rogó la pelilila.

-¡No estoy pensando en Taichi! –resopló al verse descubierta.

Desde que Taichi había entrado con éxito a la empresa, Yolei comenzaba a sentir pena por Sora, es decir, el chico llevaba apenas una semana y Sora estaba derrumbándose, como si le quitaran la heroína a un adicto. Y si, lamentablemente ese era un buen ejemplo.

Sora miraba lo pensativa que estaba Yolei, y un deje de esperanza se cruzó en sus pensamientos. Tal vez estaba arrepintiéndose de verla en tal estado, y la dejaría hacer lo que sea en ese mes, y toda su vida. Mejor que se apresurara.

-¿Quieres ir de compras esta tarde, Sora?

No era lo que esperaba. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta mientras después tomaba su mano con cariño. -Pequeña Yolei, -comenzó Sora- sé que no te gusta verme así, tan desconcentrada y casi enferma, y a mi no me gusta que sientas eso por mi. ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos esto y seguimos con nuestras vidas?

-Olvídalo –contesto la menor sin tapujos. –Si así te sientes, prefiero que mueras de abstinencia a que vivas siempre detrás de alguien.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo insensible eres?

-¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Es todo lo que vas a luchar? Sora, te quedan solo tres semanas.

La pelirroja la miró horrorizada. –Somos amigas, se supone que deberíamos apoyarnos.

-Oh, ¿apoyo para ti seria que te dijera: "discúlpame por estar haciéndote esto, puedes ir a tirarte a Taichi mientras ambas vemos como tu dignidad desaparece"?

Sora escondió su mirada lejos de la almendrada de ella. Es que en verdad caía bajo; lo sabia, pero quien dijo que tratar alguna adicción era fácil.

Yolei suspiraba. –Mira, para mi es admirable que ni siquiera has ido a saludarlo en ningún momento, lo has evitado muy bien, pero de nada sirve si sigues pensando en él de la manera en que lo imaginas. –la chica después adquirió una cara de asco que inmediatamente tuvo que guardarse. –por favor, no digas que no puedes si no lo has intentado al 100%.

Lo bueno era que la exitosa mujer comenzaba a reanimarse. –Dime como.

-Bien, empieza por dejar esos pensamientos, la cabeza suele jugar malas pasadas, así que si piensas que todo esta y estará bien, es por que así será. Después habla con Taichi, pero en un plan laboral, igual él es solo un empleado más.

-Taichi es solo un empleado más.

Yolei sentía estar hablando con una niña; los temas acerca de la vida amorosa de la hermosa pelirroja para ella eran un tema desgastante, cada uno de ellos, por cinco años, cuando se conocieron, y empeoraron desde que Sora empezó a tener vida sexual. Debería ganar un premio por soportarlo tanto, imaginó.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Yolei?

Salió entonces de su ensimismamiento. –Por nada.

Ya, aceptaría el premio de ver a Sora "rehabilitada". A como ella veía las cosas, un mes no era suficiente; en cuanto ese tiempo pasara, Sora volverá a su vida normal, al mismo ritmo de incesantes llamadas, sonrisas que duraban menos que nada, rompimientos, gritos y depresión. No era por ella, Yolei era una amiga muy leal, pero no quería ver a Sora en ese círculo vicioso por que poco a poco estaban afectándola más profundamente, cada vez a más grandes escalas, tanto que ahora era extremadamente dependiente de ellos. Sabia de los problemas familiares de la pelirroja, y comprendía su comportamiento, pero ya era suficiente. Era mas allá del tabú de la sociedad y el de la madre de su amiga, de que una mujer esta completa al estar casada… Pues ya no eran mas esos tiempos. Como amiga debía ayudarla, obviamente era una tarea que sabia desempeñar bien, ahora el reto era cómo hacer que Sora se desilusionara de los hombres, y eso ameritaba prolongar mas ese tiempo. No es que quisiera verla lastimada, pero era una buena manera de enfrentar su fijación: dejar de confiar en ellos y aprender a dominar su instinto femenino… Vaya que sonaba difícil…

* * *

El ensayo del desfile de La Semana de la Moda fue más que suficiente para mantener la cabeza de Sora fría. Tantos detalles que arreglar por cualquier parte era cosa que ocupaba bastante de su tiempo; claro, arrastrando consigo a su brazo derecho, Yolei, como siempre.

Supermodelos, escenográfos, modistas, diseñadores, el equipo técnico, de allá para acá haciendo tanto como les correspondiera. Era un caos, pero Sora no podría estar mas contenta.

Ella y su asistente acompañaban a las delgadas modelos en el backstage, pues había que revisar que los vestuarios concordaran con la descripción que la voz principal daría conforme aparecieran los modelos de Vestidos de Noche este otoño-invierno.

Sora se basó en el estilo europeo medieval, y lo convirtió en algo más revelador, digno del siglo XXI. Cortes en los lugares perfectos y creaba una prenda que tenia su marca personal, marcando tendencias y ganándose con cada diseño un lugar mas alto en la codiciada carrera que tanto amaba.

-De acuerdo, estás lista –informó a la delgada chica que estaba por salir a la pasarela.

-Sora, tienes que salir a tomar tu lugar ahora. Recuerda, una vez que te llamen, hayan aplaudido y te des por satisfecha, retírate sonrientemente y vuelves a tomar tu lugar al lado de tus socios.

La pelirroja suspiró sonriente, esa era su especialidad. Tomó a la última modelo del brazo y salió del backstage con ella, tan victoriosa como se sentía en aquel momento.

Caminaba por la pasarela con el ímpetu por los cielos. Imaginaba con experiencia como serian las cosas si el evento estuviera festejándose en ese momento. Aplausos y mas aplausos, los cegadores flashes disparándose por todos lados dándole incluso mas seguridad, el área de los fans volviéndose loca con mirarla, como si fuera una especie de diosa. Al llegar al borde, una respetuosa reverencia y una breve, pero convencedora forma de hablar acerca de sus accesorios, descripción que siempre lograba poner su marca al tope de las ventas. Era su campo, y ella tan feliz.

-¡Salió perfecto!- exclamó con emoción Kutaru aplaudiendo, su halagador personal. –Ven aquí, muchacha.

Sora bajaba de la pasarela riendo divertida. -¿Te gustó?

El hombre se puso pensativo. –A ver, ¿Cuáles son las palabras? Me fascinó, me enamoré de ti en la pasarela. Vas a brillar en La Semana.

-¿Cuál es el asunto? –preguntó Sora un poco curiosa. –Es un evento como tantos antes, ¿Qué tiene éste de especial, que te veo tan emocionado?

Tratando de disimular su, al parecer muy notorio animo, Kutaru comenzó. –Recuerda que Francia esta aquí, Sora. –Entonces señaló a Taichi, quien al parecer había visto todo el ensayo desde la parte alta del auditorio, fumando un cigarrillo e inspeccionando el lugar. ¿A que hora había llegado? Su presencia la perturbó un poco en el momento. -Quiero que sepan lo perfeccionistas y ambiciosos que somos, ya sabes, quedar bien.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó por el simple acto de hablar, tratando de alejar sus ojos de Taichi, que se aproximaba a ellos.

Kutaru seguía controlándose. Si había otra sorpresa, pero ella no la debía saber. –Si, es todo.

-¿Sora? Increíble presentación, en verdad, eres digna de todas las voces allá afuera. –Inmediatamente su vista se enfocó en el chico de fuego. No entendió si fue por ser amable, o por deleitarse mirándolo. Ambas eran buenas razones.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto. En Francia deben ocupar los más bellos palacios para un evento como este.

-¡Que modesta! Eres grande, termina por reconocerlo. –Comentó Kutaru.

-Pues no en verdad. Para ti podrán ser eventos como a los que estás acostumbrada, pero hace un tiempo que no veo alguno aquí en mi país, y que mejor si la famosa Sora Takenouchi esta involucrada.

Sora extendió ligeramente sus brazos mientras sonreía. –Bienvenido de vuelta.

Los tres entablaban una conversación que no salía de no ser acerca del evento, de lo fabulosa que era Sora y aspectos relacionados de la vida de Taichi en Francia. Un rato después Kutaru se restó del trío para atender su ejecutividad en el evento cercano a realizarse.

-Tienes que disculparlo. Esto de la moda le apasiona como a nadie, así que mejor supones que este es tu mundo antes que nada.

Taichi frunció los labios. –Tomaré tu consejo, en verdad Kutaru es imparable.

Ambos reían por tan acertado adjetivo. Sora sintió la confianza como para estrechar una simple relación laboral, es decir, ya no se le hacia tan imposible como antes. Lo malo de la enemistad del destino contra Sora, era hacer que esta concluyera rápidamente sus suposiciones, casi siempre haciéndola equivocarse.

-Sora, ahora que estamos solos… Me encantaría invitarte a cenar. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conocernos y difícilmente coincidiríamos en el edificio para tener un momento.

Era un sí seguro, sólo la molestaba una voz interna que se negaba. Y lo recordó. Era Yolei y su estúpida manera de hacerla comprometerse… y bueno, parte de ella, que quería quedar bien con su mejor amiga, hacerla sentir orgullosa después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar por su culpa.

Pero esta era una oportunidad para hacerlo, entonces. Sólo una cena, ¿a que más podría llevar a algo que no fuera enseñarla a controlarse? Excepto que algo seguía negándose dentro de ella.

-¿Entonces que te parece?

-Perfecto. Y este sábado sería magnifico…

* * *

Después de una ducha renovadora en su tina de mármol, no estaba precisamente relajada. No era la cita, de hecho estaba emocionada de conocer mas a Taichi; era Yolei. No le había avisado acerca de su cita, y se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero tenia motivos. En verdad quería salir con el castaño, y el interés de Yolei en ella le hacia pensar que al criterio de la pelilila no estaría bien que saliera con Taichi, y no quería eso. No iba a estar contenta si no avisaba a la chica, pero tampoco lo estaría si acaso se lo comentara.

Por eso no se alejaba del teléfono, debatiéndose entre simplemente avisarle o inventar después una excusa. Ninguna le convencía por igual. Estaba casi sobre el teléfono, aun sin vestirse por completo mientras su cabello goteaba encima de su toalla. Que dilema tenia que atravesar por tan solo conocer mejor a alguien con quien de todos modos trabajaría un buen tiempo. De esta manera intentaba convencerse de que lo que hacia era una buena estrategia… laboral, claro.

Así que se prometió no hacer nada de lo que ella acostumbraba hacer en sus citas, por Yolei. Aunque lo peor aun no había pasado…

* * *

Una noche en el restaurante Hamadaya era una experiencia que un mortal rara vez se podía dar, pues disfrutar de los jardines, cenas al aire libre, el mejor ambiente, servicio e instalaciones tenía su precio, y uno muy grande. Como todo franco-japonés, Taichi tenía un muy buen gusto en estilo de vida y trabajo, una muy buena combinación de ambas nacionalidades, pudo notar Sora al momento en el que el castaño menciono Hamadaya, pues era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la nación nipona. Además mostraba que no estaba tan perdido conforme a su patria, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

Bajaba del taxi cuidando que su vestido durazno no se arrugara. Sus tacones de charol blancos se ajustaban al pavimento y al contorno de sus piernas mientas caminaba con alegría. Sora también solía ser reconocida por tan exquisito y sencillo gusto para vestirse, nada más de la cuenta. Quien imaginaría los dilemas de su vida.

Había mencionado lo mucho que le gustan los jardines, así que Sora se dirigía a la zona del aire libre, relajándose con los sonidos que se podían apreciar de aquel típico jardín para ella, que por típico le traía muy lindos recuerdos de su infancia.

Al acercarse a su mesa encontró al encantador caballero que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Tan impecable como le había parecido en la primera impresión, pero no lograba recordar que esa no era la más importante, pues ya se había dejado llevar por el encanto que él irradiaba.

-Buenas noches –saludó llegando a su lado finalmente.

-¡Beau! –exclamó al mirarla. –Sora, te ves hermosa.

La pelirroja sonrió sonrojada, como una colegiala enamorada. Tenía todo el don, no podía decir nada de él sin que no incluyera perfección.

-Taichi, creeré que quiere adularme.

Taichi negaba sonriendo. –Ya olvidaba que aquí en Japón las mujeres son más modestas… Por cierto, no me molestaría que pudieras llamarme sólo Tai…

Después de más palabras bonitas, Sora se había olvidado de Yolei y hasta de aquel supuesto trato, pero había ganado sentirse en confianza con un sujeto que hasta hace poco la hacia derretirse entre deseo y desesperación. Sus palabras captaban toda su atención, como si estuviera contándole los secretos mismos del amor, incluso al hablar de trabajo; era como si su voz fuera hipnotizante, tenia ese algo que una mujer puede percibir solo cuando se habla con la persona correcta, el hombre correcto. Los líos amorosos de Sora generalmente eran por su marcada ingenuidad, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, podría jurarlo.

Parte de su conversación de horas era meramente laboral, y Taichi tenía algo de interés en ello, cosa que a la pelirroja le pudo parecer normal. Él no tenia mucha experiencia en la moda japonesa, puesto que sus principios en la industria fueron en país extranjero; ella se compadecía de Taichi en ese aspecto, era todo un continente de diferencia.

-Tenía dieciséis cuando nos fuimos a Francia; una amiga de mi padre pudo conseguirle trabajo allá puesto que la empresa aquí en Japón había quebrado. Poco tiempo después la cadena colapsó, pero nosotros ya estábamos allá, así que tuvimos que hacer nuestra vida al ritmo francés.

-¿Con "nosotros" te refieres a tu madre?

-Y a mi hermana –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Interesante, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Se llama Hikari, ella sigue en Francia, tiene 21.

Un hermano mayor no podía ser un mal hombre.

Además de que todo en aquella cena iba de maravilla.

-Supongo que empezaste tu carrera como modelo.

Tai rió divertido. –No, no me gusta modelar.

Eso si que la tomó por sorpresa. No se imaginaba otra cosa.

-Si estoy donde estoy es por que mi padre me dio la oportunidad.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien –entonces bebió un poco de su olvidada copa. –Pero dime, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

La única manera posible de hacer el ridículo en una noche tan perfecta es casi ahogarse con el contenido de su vaso de cristal. Genial, simplemente no podía contestarle "Oh, sólo pensé eso por que estás buenísimo y yo paso la vida reconociendo a modelos". Enrojeció, intentando buscar algo remotamente aceptable.

-Creí que era buena reconociendo modelos.

-No te desanimes, seguro eres buena en mil cosas más.

¡Dios!, su sonrisa, reconocía ese tipo de sonrisas. Eran las mismas que ella sabia esbozar en ciertas ocasiones. No sabia como descifrarla, no era la primera vez en la noche que él mencionaba algo con un sentido oculto, dada su experiencia. Esas chispas internas querían encenderse.

-Sora, eres una mujer muy interesante. No siempre uno tiene la suerte de encontrarse con alguien como tú.

Logró arrancarle un discreto suspiro a la chica pelirroja. Por eso le encantaban ellos, ¿Quién querría resistirse a tan hechizante voz, cuyo galán sabe usarla tan bien? Si no tuviera una noche de conocerlo diría que estaba enamorándose.

-Espero que esta no sea la última noche que compartamos.

-También disfruto de tu compañía, Tai.

Se dejó perder en su mirada, eso le bastaba para asegurar que ya había algo ahí. Era una sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho, tan calida como tenebrosa, todo aquello estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, tanto que ni ella se percató de la advertencia.

Estaba muy ocupada disfrutando la tibieza de su mano entrelazada con la suya, llevándola tan lejos de la realidad haciéndola pasar por alto todo el peligro que en su mente se veía rosa.

Pero era culpable, por eso no pensó en Yolei, sino en ella misma. Había pasado en verdad poco tiempo después de su ultimo rompimiento, y lo que estaba pasando la hacia sentir de todo, menos orgullosa. Muchos malos recuerdos invadieron su memoria, pero ella flotaba entre una especie de nirvana, tres lados, y solo podía decidir por uno…

Era el hombre perfecto… pero después de todo, seguía siendo intocable para ella...

* * *

**¿O sora es demasiado enamoradiza, o tai demasiado inteligente? Eso lo dejo a su criterio. Y bueno, supongo que deje en claro que tai tiene segundas intenciones en todo esto (si no: Tai tiene segundas intenciones en todo esto xD) sora se llevara una decepción, pero no quiero arruinarlo con especificaciones. Igual no hay de que preocuparse yo escribo puro amor, jaja. No me gusta este taichi, pero es necesario. Amo escribir del chico impulsivo, idiota, raro, y enamorado (de quien sea, con que el sea parte de la pareja protagonista) pero como se supone que es un maestro del engaño en este fic… pronto podré escribir acerca del taichi de adventure, por que este fue como el de 02.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto.**

**Au Revoir (:D)**


	3. Hermoso Extraño

En las últimas semanas había habido un notable incremento en mercadotecnia gracias a los éxitos de publicidad, mencionando que La Semana de la Moda había resultado un éxito apabullante. Claro que detrás de todo eso hay alguien empeñado en hacer bien su trabajo, o puede haber sido por el número de gente. Pero no. Sora Takenouchi estaba mas feliz que de costumbre. Significaba aun más productiva, eficiente y generosa. Claro, todo esto estaría bien siempre y cuando todo tratara de trabajo y buena voluntad, y no del estrés liberado gracias al sexo, y eso no debía ser. Así que era tarea de Yolei averiguar por qué tanta energía.

Después de haber visto los reportes estadísticos se dirigió a buscar a su mejor amiga y compañera. Ya hacia un tiempo que no hablaban seriamente, y por seriamente se refería a estupideces que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Bajó su falda un poco más antes de salir por aquella puerta. Asomó su cabeza por ambos lados del pasillo al que la puerta daba y salió misteriosamente. Entregó unos documentos a recepción y preguntó por Takenouchi. Nadie sabía donde estaba aquella mujer, y la preocupación de Yolei se elevó.

A los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje urgente de Sora. ¡Ya era hora! Pero no fue tan bueno al leer que era sólo para encargarle un pendiente. Bien.

Yolei se molestó. Quería preguntarle que rayos pasaba en su vida, pero no era la labor que le daba de comer. Además de que estaba en el trabajo.

Subió al piso que se le indicó, pensando en otra cosa totalmente diferente. Después se sintió tonta, debería conseguirse una vida en lugar de preocuparse por Sora como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que hace. Pero era difícil, por que, bueno… Era Sora.

Y si, en efecto era como si le pagara por cuidarla.

El ascensor se detuvo antes de que la pelilila llegara a su destino. No importaba quien fuera, hasta que vio quien era. Taichi Yagami entraba al elevador mientras ella dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro de relajación.

El castaño la miró extraño unos momentos. ―Buen día.

Yolei apenas disfrutó su tiempo. ―¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días! ― saludó con exageración, lo cual la hizo verse aun más ridícula.

Tai movió su cabeza en señal de haber escuchado el saludo, o algo así.

Después de que el rostro de Yolei volviera a su color natural pensó en Sora, y lo bueno que era saber que no estaba con Taichi, lo que significaba, haciendo nada malo. Por que ella tenía derecho a desconfiar de la pelirroja.

Pero bueno, a esa distancia podía ver por que Sora se había "enamorado" tan pronto.

No sabía mucho de colonias masculinas, pero la que él usaba era deliciosa. Posiblemente con feromonas, o era su imaginación. Observó de reojo lo que alcanzaba a captar de la anatomía del chico. Increíble, no sabía que palabras usar. Además, tenía un gusto exquisito para vestirse. Diablos, el tipo era un imán para las miradas, y Sora el débil clavo que se dejaba llevar.

Casi pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Sora, y creyó que estaba siendo demasiado severa. Pero el mes estaba a punto de terminar… Lo extraño era que Takenouchi ya estaba demasiado contenta.

―¿Ha visto a Takenouchi Sora últimamente? ― Preguntó Yolei intentando indagar.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ―En realidad, no.

Eso hubiera sido suficiente, pero Yolei era desconfiada; Yagami tenía algo que no le agradaba. Pero estaba buenísimo.

―Me es más difícil localizarla.

Tai trataba de averiguar que tenía él que ver en eso, pero no quería ser descortés. ―Sí.

―¿De casualidad, usted sabe si ella sale con alguien?

Una vez más, ¿Qué tenía que ver con él? ―No lo sé, creí que tú eras la más cercana a ella.

―Hay cosas que ella no me dice.

Antes de buscarse otra respuesta, u otra manera de decirle que se callara, el ascensor alcanzó el piso que esperaba. Aunque su alivio no duró mucho, ya que al parecer la señorita Inoue también esperaba aquel mismo piso.

Apresuró su paso intentando dejarla muy atrás, lo que no sabía era que ambos tenían que ir al mismo lugar también.

Yolei lo miraba extraño mientras intentaba abrir la oficina a la que _ella_ había sido llamada. Cuando el chico lo logró, entró en ella y Yolei detrás aun mas confundida.

Tenía pensado ponerse a la defensiva, como siempre, por ello pensó al último momento que tal vez ambos debían estar ahí dentro, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que dos personas, además de ellos, estaban dentro.

Lo primero que ella notó; claro, fue el rubio de pie que estaba recargado en una de las sillas de la oficina. Cuando él levantó la mirada para verlos sonrió de una manera incluso mas ardiente que la de Tai, y además esos ojos azules tan intenso no pudieron pasar desapercibidos. Ese tipo parecía único en su especie, jamás había conocido a alguien tan físicamente perfecto. Era alto, figura atlética (seguramente), y rubio. La mandíbula de Yolei se hacia mas pesada con cada centímetro cúbico que sus ojos podían explorar de aquel monumento.

Pero al ver la silla de la que el rubio se apoyaba, se dio cuenta de que había ahí una mujer. La chica volteó al instante, dejando ver su rostro mate y una bellísima expresión. Si el chico era un Dios, ella debía ser uno de sus ángeles. Su largo cabello terminaba en perfectos rizos, y tenía un color parejo tono miel, también magnifico.

El cuerpo de la chica era brutal. Desde la posición en la que estaba aun se apreciaba su delgada silueta y pequeña cintura. Y la mini que llevaba dejaba ver el largo escultural de sus piernas. En verdad, Yolei podía reconocer a una modelo cuando la veía.

Dejó de embobarse, cuando notó que el rubio se acercaba. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía hacia ella. Entonces realizó después de todo al hombre consiguiente a ella. Tai estaban tan contento como el rubio.

―Sorpresa ― dijo el chico bomba con una voz que complementaba todo su equipo.

Y vaya que Taichi estaba sorprendido. Los chicos se abrazaron con entusiasmo, mientras que la chica se ponía de pie también.

A Yolei aun le costaba creer lo que veía.

―Increíble, que gusto verlos, Matt. ¿Qué los trae por Japón?

La castaña se aferraba del brazo de Matt con una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió de vuelta. ―Bueno, ya conoces a Mimi ― Taichi asintió mientras la saludaba también. ―. Estamos aquí para anunciar dos o tres cosas…

―¡Nos vamos a casar! ― Exclamó Mimi, presumiendo el anillo plateado en su mano.

Taichi abría incrédulo sus ojos; Yolei lo imitaba. Era el gesto que Mimi esperaba, puesto que sonrió aun más satisfecha. Matt asentía.

―Felicidades ― Sinceró el castaño, reponiéndose de la noticia.

―Queremos casarnos aquí en Japón. Además de que deseo que Sora diseñe mi vestido.

Oh, ya entendía. Mimi era la chica de la que Sora le habló hacía ya tiempo.

Por su parte, Taichi se limitó a no comentar nada, sólo sonreír.

―Y hablando de eso, ¿Está Sora? ― Preguntó Matt.

Yagami miró a Yolei, era algo que le correspondía más a ella.

―Por cierto, ella es… ― Dijo Taichi, intentando sin éxito presentar a Yolei.

―Miyako Inoue ― Terminó la chica, fulminando al castaño de reojo.

―Yamato Ishida ― se presentó, estrechando su mano.

―Sora no está por el momento, pero con gusto puedo atender su mensaje y después hacérselo saber a la señorita Takenouchi.

―Sí ― Gritó casi Mimi. ―Soy Mimi Tachikawa, ella sabrá inmediatamente quien soy cuando se lo digas, nos hemos distanciado un poco estos años pero no hace diferencia.

―Bueno ― comenzó Matt ―Además de todo esto vine por negocios, así que…

―Bien, hay que ir a mi oficina, entonces ― Opinó Taichi.

―Ya regreso, amor ― Le dijo Ishida a su prometida.

Ambos desaparecieron del pequeño cuarto. Mimi regresó para tomar asiento mientras esperaba que Yolei hiciera lo mismo, claro, para cuando la pelilila terminara de salir de sus pensamientos.

―Quisiera que le dijeras a Sora lo importante que es esto, cada detalle tiene que ser perfecto, así que espero que tengas una libreta.

Inoue veía venir lo demás. Si la vida de Sora es complicada, la de ella tenía que ser peor…

* * *

―Entonces, ¿decides casarte a menos de la mitad plan? ― Dijo el castaño más como reclamo, justo en el momento en que la puerta de su oficina se cerró.

Yamato gruñó. ―No voy a detener mi vida por eso, ni tampoco lo harán esos asuntos.

―Al menos pudiste haberme avisado.

―Por eso estoy aquí –replicó el rubio ―. Mi boda sólo cubrirá mas las cosas.

―¿Te casas por interés?

―Bastante oportuno en ambos casos, ¿no crees? ― opinó Matt tranquilamente, con una sonrisa realmente sincera.

―Diablos, sí estás enamorado ― Rezongó Tai con asco. ―. Como sea, espero que tu prometida no intervenga, ni que tú lo hagas.

―No será así, tengo claros mis objetivos.

Yagami afirmó complacido.

―Hablando de objetivos, ¿qué has logrado?

Taichi bajó la cabeza. ―No mucho. No se podría decir que Sora confía en mí, así que…

―No tardará. Lo único que debes hacer es halagar todo lo que hace, jamás contrariarla.

―Es difícil ― comentó Tai, rascando su sien―. Esa mujer es insoportable, y lo es aun más cuando todo lo que le digo aumenta su ego. Además de que no le agrado a su terrible asistente.

―Eso puede ser alerta amarilla ― Advirtió Yamato aun sereno ―, ya lo sabes, así es el negocio.

―Andaré con cuidado. Por cierto, nuestra Sora es un poco más ingenua. Investigué; ni su nombre ni su firma están patentados, así que prácticamente esta ofreciendo su mercancía a cualquiera, pero necesito estar seguro.

―¿Serás asistente de Takenouchi? ― Dedujo Yamato, mas para molestar.

―Sí tengo qué, lo haré. Al menos sé que será por algo bueno.

Ishida rió bajo ― Te acosará el resto de tu estancia.

Yagami no tomó muy enserio la patética advertencia. Era mucho poder y dinero lo que tenía en la mesa de posibilidades; era algo que no se sentía capaz de desperdiciar. La demanda no sería el problema, sino ganarla.

Además, todo parecía estar ya en bandeja de plata. Al parecer, Sora no sabía que la primera regla de todo negocio era no mezclarlo con vida personal…

* * *

Después de horas intentando sacar por completo las intensas ganas de hacer un buen trabajo, un té era el premio mayor de esa tarde. Tomó un sorbo, disfrutando con cada papila gustativa el sabor del limón revoloteando en su boca. Al menos se podría decir que el ajetreo de esa semana había terminado.

Es decir, no más distracciones.

Todo mundo dice que un vicio se cura con otro. Nunca se dio el tiempo para entender por completo aquella cita, por que no necesitaba entenderla: La practicaba a la perfección.

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada de su madre. Típica conversación; todo abarcaba su trabajo, su bienestar, bendiciones y la pregunta.

_¿Cuándo vas a casarte? _

Echó su cabeza para atrás, taladrando aquella fina lámpara con sus almendrados ojos. Qué más quisiera ella que controlar esa parte de su vida. No era verdad que mantenía el equilibrio en sus relaciones amorosas, y estaba muy lejos de decir que era excelente tratando con el sexo masculino. Lo que es más: siempre arruinaba todo. No sabía con que tipo de maldición había sido embrujada, lo cierto era que ningún príncipe había roto aquel hechizo, de hecho, no hacían más que confirmarlo.

Y si no podía contraer matrimonio, no tenía idea de cómo dar nietos a su mamá, que por cierto había sido otra de sus peticiones.

Además, no estaba segura que era lo de Taichi y ella, y no quería apresurarse a averiguarlo. Pero eso estaba fuera de su control.

El escandaloso timbre del departamento la hizo brincar de su cómodo sofá para después sentirse un poco tonta. Se dirigió a abrir.

―Sora, ¡me tenías preocupada! ― Fue el saludo de Miyako.

La pelirroja sospechó desde el principio que su día no se acabaría sin ver la cara de Yolei. ―Hola.

Al ver las pocas ganas que Sora tenía de pelear, tuvo que tragarse su desagrado. ―¿Mejor?

Sora frunció sus delineadas cejas. ―No estoy enferma.

―Al grano; tienes trabajo. ¿Recuerdas el nombre de Tachikawa?

La famosa diseñadora tragó saliva ante aquel nombre. Definitivamente la recordaba. ―¿Qué con ella? ― Preguntó, temiendo imperceptiblemente algo malo.

―Tienes una cita con ella. La princesa desea que diseñes su vestido de boda.

Sora giró despacio hacia el mini bar de su departamento. Sirvió rápidamente una pequeña copa de Vodka. ―¿Y con quien se casa? ― Inquirió, para después vaciar la copa en su boca con desesperación.

Yolei rebuscaba en su cartera hasta encontrar una libretita. ―Ishida Yamato. Bastante bien parecido ― Reconoció sonriendo.

Takenouchi cerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre, como si doliera. Aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Yamato la botara como a ella, debía admitir. O de al menos ganarle en esa carrera de bodas que pretendía competir para mostrarle que lo había olvidado. Una carrera que sin saber, jugaba sola.

―Genial.

―Lo sé; será el evento del año. Imagina la cantidad de reporteros de todo el mundo que cubrirán el evento, y todos querrán saber quien diseñó ese precioso vestido ― Animó. ―. Una oportunidad de oro.

Sora sonrió con tristeza. Qué ironía que la boda de su primer amor le brinde la oportunidad de fama mundial, de acrecentar sus campos. Pero no la hacía feliz del todo.

―¿Qué pasa? No veo mucho entusiasmo.

Tomó un rápido suspiro. ―Es que la cabeza me está matando. Pero es… muy bueno.

Después de concordar con aquello, Yolei se dejó caer en el sillón de piel de su amiga. ―Por cierto, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo conociste a Mimi Tachikawa?

Mierda, si Yolei tuviera la mas minima idea de lo mucho que dolía ese tema, la golpearía por hacerla hablar de eso. Pero su amiga no lo sabía, así que no podía enojarse con ella, ni hacerla sospechar.

―Ya sabes, en un viaje. Hubo buena química… y luego nos distanciamos.

Miyako parecía haber esperado más. ―Wow, ¿es todo? ― Sora asintió.

El estómago de Miyako le estaba recordando que no había recibido bocado desde casi el mediodía. Ella se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse. ―Bien, nos vemos mañana. Te ves en verdad muy cansada, así que…

―De acuerdo.

La pelilila se acercó para despedirse de Sora con un lindo abrazo. Antes de separarse la intrépida chica le susurró algo.

―No te acerques a Yagami.

Sora no entendió, él ya no venia al tema.

―En verdad no me agrada ― Dijo Yolei ya separada, extrañamente meditativa.

El tema le hizo un poco de gracia a la pelirroja, pero antes de preguntar por qué, Miyako decidió por fin salir.

Después de que la chica la dejara sola, fue así como se sintió: Abandonada. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que Yolei se fuera, que no la dejara sola con su estúpida cabeza que no recordaba nada mas que la ruptura mas devastadora que tuvo que atravesar, y que al parecer, aun no superaba.

Que Yamato estuviera en Japón no le hacía más fáciles las cosas. ¿Ahora como reprimiría el llanto frente a una boda a la que nunca pensó ser invitada? ¿A una que ni en sueños planeaba asistir? Sí; como dijo Yolei, era benéfico para su carrera, pero desastroso para su corazón. Un corazón que no estaba reparado, y que por ende, no soportaría el huracán que se avecinaba.

Corrió inmediatamente por otro trago al sentir las quemantes lágrimas que no soportaba derramar. Ahora sólo pensaba en vaciar esa botella.

Dos tragos después el sonido de su celular vibrando contra su mesita de cristal no le dejaba desempeñarse en su absurda labor. Fue a recogerlo de mala gana, limpiando con enojo sus lágrimas y serenándose repentinamente, para después quedar completamente petrificada con cada palabra que leía.

… _En fin, tengo muchas ganas de verte…_

* * *

Taichi miraba su reloj y todo el espacio a su alrededor alternadamente. Hacía algo de calor esa tarde, así que zarandeó un poco el cuello de su camisa para dejar entrar algo de aire.

Maldición. Entendía que las mujeres solían tardar una eternidad buscando ropa, pero no lo creía de una diseñadora en ascenso. Más le enojaba el hecho de que lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Otra cosa peor sería tragarse todo eso. Y así lo hizo, al ver a la pelirroja doblar la esquina, directo hacia él.

Fingir no era un problema muy grande, de hecho, le salía natural. La saludó como normalmente haría, sólo que la dama no se veía muy interesada; estaba cabizbaja.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada ― contestó con parsimonia. Después pareció animarse al instante ―¿Adónde iremos?

―Tengo una idea de a donde podríamos ir, pero no sé si tengas suficiente tiempo.

Inmediatamente pensó en la irónica conexión entre su trabajo y su pasado. Tenía que ocuparse con el vestido de Mimi. Y luego pensó "al diablo". Creía merecer despreocuparse de eso un rato, como una manera de pequeña venganza personal. Pero eso en verdad no hacia justicia.

―Si, está bien.

―Perfecto ― Sonrió Taichi. ―Vámonos de aquí.

Sora lo siguió, por que prácticamente la había obligado. Taichi había tomado su mano y una deliciosa sensación eléctrica la recorrió. Pero ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable también. Culpable de sentir atracción. Maldita Yolei.

Es que todo comenzó por culpa de la intranquila pelilila. No acababa de entender el por qué de su desagrado hacia Taichi. Ella podía ser ingenua, pero era un buen hombre, y le frustraba el no entender ni captar todo lo que Yolei percibía.

Lo único que era capaz de asimilar era el hecho de lo extraño que es Taichi para ella. Un hermoso extraño, de Francia, y al parecer, su futuro _algo_. Por que era algo que tenía por sentado: Ese hombre iba a ser parte de su vida en algún momento, incluso él mostraba interés, así que, ¿qué quería el mundo que pensara?

Era de esas emociones instantáneas que apenas alcanzaba a disfrutar las veces anteriores, debía reconocer. Y cada una de ellas la mantenía pensando en "éste es el indicado", pero ese mes no podía haber pasado en vano. Ya se sentía un poco mas avergonzada de ser así de confianzuda.

Algo la inquietó. Discretamente encendió su celular para ver en su pantalla que, justo ese día que estaba en una _cita_ con Yagami, había pasado exactamente el mes más largo de su vida. Se fue; se acabó.

Por Dios, ahora tenía miedo de si misma.

El poco rato que pasó digiriéndolo, fue bastante incómodo. Pero Taichi sabía hablar con total confianza que se sintió más segura. Si ella creía no poderse controlar, había alguien que si podía, al menos eso le hizo pensar. Pero…

_Lo sé. Si soy inteligente me iré… Pero como no lo soy supongo que me quedaré. Tal vez podría ser bueno para mí. _

Nunca se sabe, el corazón siente lo que los ojos no ven, se supone. Y ella acababa de conocer a un lobo en disfraz de cordero sin saberlo.

¿Qué tal si era una señal? El mes justo acababa, regresándole su libertad, y exactamente al momento de estar saliendo con Taichi.

La presión era mucha, y fácilmente se podría dejar llevar.

Yagami le servia otra copa de Champaña a la pelirroja. Pero más de la mitad de esa cara botella fue para él. En parte por el sabor delicioso de aquella bebida, y otra parte por inconciencia propia. Fingir se tornaba cansado, y ya sentía haber trabajado bastante.

Con todos sus sentidos relajados, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, con mejores ojos. Mierda, y él que pensaba estarse sacrificando. Sora no estaba para nada despreciable, en realidad, se sorprendía de que siguiera soltera. Tenía todo: dinero, salud, reconocimiento y belleza. No cualquiera, por cierto. Sabia que casi todas las pelirrojas eran sensuales, pero las mejores debían ser las naturales, como ella, fuego en la mirada y un buen desempeño en general, cosa que le atraía en sobremanera. Además, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, moldeado a la perfección y acentuado con aquel vestido corto que llevaba.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo prefería a las mujeres en términos intelectuales, pero no era tan insensible por dentro como para no admitir que su ingenuidad era abrumadoramente encantadora, suficientemente tierna como para hacerla sexy. Y para cuando su miraba captó sus rosados labios, pensó en que debían ser incluso mas deliciosos que la bebida que estaba degustando. Así que la besó.

Resulta siempre placentero no equivocarse, pero esto era afrodisíaco. Lentamente y con delicadeza fue ganando terreno hasta que la convenció de hondar más.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió de nada al momento en que sus lenguas se rozaron y la sensación húmeda y tibia comenzaba a volverse caliente. Sora, en un acto casi reflejo intentó profundizar el beso tomando a Taichi por el cabello con ambas manos mientras lo atraía con algo de fuerza contra su boca, para después soltar un suspiro de deseo, que fue bien interpretado.

Sus manos se acoplaron perfectamente a la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja, atrayéndola lo más que su posición le permitía. Le sonrió antes de volver a besarla, con más confianza y más ganas.

Sus besos tenían el mismo efecto en ella que el champaña en Taichi. No era capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera Yagami devorando su boca. Pero dejó de ser así después de un rato. Sora revivió. Ahora era ella la que estaba al comando; subió sin pudor una de sus piernas en el regazo del castaño, sintiendo al instante como su muslo era recorrido por una de las manos del moreno, erizando su piel como si ese fuera el camino que dejaba.

Las cosas fueron subiendo de temperatura, y bajando de control. Sora lograba mostrar lo _necesitada_ que había estado. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. En realidad, no se dio cuenta de nada sino hasta que se encontraba a las puertas de su morada; sus lecciones de moral llegaron golpeándola de muerte.

Ya ambos estaban ahí, y ella sabía perfectamente por qué. ¿Sería capaz de dejar a un hombre así de dispuesto? Qué inocente mujer. Una pregunta más correcta sería si ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente para sólo abstenerse. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo él, regalándole una de sus sonrisas de triunfo (de hecho, la más humana que le había visto) al darse cuenta de que la puerta terminó por ceder. Y con eso no podía. Obvio, las mujeres ceden al verse conmovidas.

Tomó de nuevo su mano adentrándola a su propia casa. Esta vez, la tomó por los hombros, como si esa momentánea relación significara algo. La besó delicadamente, acabando con todo rastro de duda que quedaba en la empresaria.

―¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?

Si hay algo que a la mayoría vuelve loca, es el respeto y autocontrol; esto basta para perder el suyo. A pesar de los altos tacones, se paró de puntitas para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios. Cuando se separó, sólo asintió con la cabeza, como adolescente enamorada.

Rápidamente lo guió a su cuarto, con la emoción a todo lo que daba. Como si treinta días hubieran sido la eternidad.

Antes de arrojarlo contra la cama, seguía sin terminar de saborear su boca. Si sus uñas fueran mas largas, seguro desgarraría esa camisa, pero se limitó a desabotonarla sin cuidado alguno, mientras él observaba entre divertido y excitado.

Entre más besos y caricias, ahora debía ser ella quien mostrara más. Con sus hábiles manos, el chico ahora intentaba despojar a Sora de aquel de por si, revelador vestido.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama después. El ruido más imponente eran los ligeros gemidos de Sora al recibir mordiscos en su cuello. Ella hacia lo suyo acariciando la fuerte y expuesta espalda del castaño, incluso atrayéndolo contra si, con ganas de sentir mas, levantando constantemente sus caderas, moviéndolas de una manera enloquecedora contra la de él, gruñendo sensualmente con cada roce. Y si es era lo que quería, también debía poner de su parte. Ambas manos bajaron hasta su cinturón, y no pararon hasta librarlo de el. Con aun más desesperación, empezó por querer librarlo de los pantalones que ahora tanto le estorbaban. Había logrado abrir la cremallera cuando de nuevo Taichi reclamó sus labios. Después la levantó de manera que pudiera pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella, y ahora encomendarse a la tarea de desabrochar ese sostén rojo. No sin las dificultades propias.

Su espina fue recorrida por un escalofrío delicioso al sentir la temperatura de sus manos tibias sobre sus pechos descubiertos. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sintiéndose lista para lo que venía y ansiaba.

Taichi trazó un sinnúmero de caminos por todo su cuerpo, para por último encaminarse a su objetivo. Con ella recostada, posó ambas manos en sus caderas, delineándolas como si intentara memorizarlas, y con suma delicadeza, haciendo temblar de emoción y excitación a la pelirroja, comenzó a bajar la única prenda en ella hasta ahora.

Esas manos la estaban volviendo loca. Todo ese remolino de emociones y delirios eran propios de una adicta. Su respiración era más que agitada, sonaba como si fuera a perderla en cualquier segundo. Comenzaba a sentirse tan caliente que sentía que herviría si no saciaba su libido.

El mundo había acabado de olvidársele, ya ni siquiera estaba girando. Sumida en las sensaciones a las que se veía sometida, sin luchar en absoluto, sino incitándolo a volverse locos esa noche con cada "justo ahí".

El momento que se había convertido en el que más esperaba en su vida empezaba con suaves vaivenes que incrementaban su ritmo a una velocidad que la hizo perderse en ese mar de lujuria por completo. Clamaba por más y su deseo era concedido e incluso le daba más de lo que había pedido.

Sólo se expresaba con gritos ahogados, suspiros y gemidos prolongados, como si ese fuera el lenguaje al que había cambiado, por que todo eso que pedía le era satisfacido como si fuera perfectamente entendible.

Sus sabanas quedaban arrugadas con el contacto con sus manos, aferrándose a ellas como si quisiera salvarse de su propio juego. Después sus manos suavizaban su agarre a intervalos, reponiéndose, para por último, acabar tan apagadas y dóciles como el resto de su cuerpo descansando ahora, abrazado al de su amante.

* * *

No mucho después, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, un brusco movimiento la hizo despertar. Sora gruñó mirando de reojo el cuerpo de Taichi al cambiar de posición.

Oh sí. Taichi habia estado ahí, con ella… _y en ella._

Tembló un poco de todo. A veces, las mejores cosas pasan sin avisar; era su creencia desde la adolescencia, pero a una edad mas adulta como la de ella, parecía ser que las cosas más estúpidas e inesperadas te pasan cuando intentas hacer la diferencia. En pocas palabras, no se sentía bien. Lo que había hecho no estaba bien, y lo sabía.

Lentamente tomó una bata de dormir cercana, después se levantó a medias para intentar ponérsela. Ya de pie, y asegurándose de que no despertó a Yagami, salió de la habitación para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con su juicio y sus necesidades.

Con un vaso de agua fría en mano fue a sentarse en uno de sus sillones, con intenciones de reprenderse a sí misma. Qué manera de acumular estrés tan pronto.

No podía mentirse ni intentar endulzarlo para si. No estaba conforme de sus acciones, en verdad creía haber logrado algo bueno con su vida personal, lo cual era haberla tenido en control. Ese tiempo fue mas de reflexión y conocerse a si misma. Y como habia terminado todo: Igual. Y como casi siempre, se dio cuenta tarde de eso.

Por fin lo entendió: No habia decepcionado a Yolei, sólo a ella misma, lo cual era más importante.

_¿Qué hice…?_

* * *

**De hecho, el intento de lemmon fue muy breve, pero queria expresar que todo lo que paso fue meramente carnal ^^ Taichi se derrite, y tengo un par de planes, jeje**

**Bye**


End file.
